bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Vilda
Clan Vilda is a clan that values Nature in all its beauty. History One of the larger small-sized clans on the island of Oki, the Vilda clan have taken upon themselves long ago to protect Kentoku's few natural animals. The Vilda count among their number some of the most prodigious of Willhammers, who use their talents to communicate through images and emotions with animals and ensure proper mating habits. Many forms relationships with a companion bird, allowing the Willhammer to see through the animals' eyes, greatly improving their ability to scout surroundings areas for possible dangers. It is not uncommon to see a bird circling overhead when a Vilda is nearby. It is widely believed that that the Vilda practice strict breeding policies - individuals from the Vilda clan are amongst the most beautiful in the Empire, to the anger of many envious Fursics. The Vilda care little about the politics of the Empire so long as their business arrangement with the Umbraline Clan stands: In exchange for supplying and caring for the Royal Garden's rare specimens, the Vilda are given any foods or materials they cannot obtain on their own. The current Turoshu is relatively young, and appears to have some desire to increases the clan's land holdings and make the clan wholly self-sufficient, should the opportunity arise. Clan Vilda's beauty, preservation of the natural and general absence from the sullied world of politicking has made them rather admired and appreciated by the populace of the Empire of Kentoku. Tradition The position of Toroshu may either be completely heridatary or may be conferred by a vote by the Elder Council, a group of the Vilda's Datsue and nobles, depending on the situation. Generally, the title is given to the previous Toroshu's female descendant. If there are more than one, a vote is held with all female descendants being valid candidates. Likewise, if the Toroshu had no female descendants, a vote is held with the Toroshu's closest blood relatives being valid candidates. As it stands now, Toroshu Relisai only has one child, First Son Kulrik. Given that Relisai is growing older, it's likely that Kulrik's first daughter will inherit the position of leader of the Vilda. Territory Castle Vilda is a small building that is situated around a hundred yards inland on Oki, on the side closest to the rest of the Kentoku Archipalego. It is from here that the clan's Menti rest and resupply before venturing out on another round of watching over the island's precious species. The castle also serves a relay station with Empire, the site where goods from Odaibo and Sado are received and redistributed to the clan as needed, and where Imperial Guards pick up rare specimens (although they are accompanied back to the capitol with Vilda Willhammers to ensure the utmost safety). The castle is surrounded by trees and shrubberies, long vines climbing up its wall as if nature itself is trying to reclaim the land. The Vilda know this, and are opposed to any expansion for the sake of preserving the sanctity of the island- most rooms are quite small compared to those of other clans' buildings. Castle Vilda is seen as necessary to the safety of the island, which was in fact the reason for its very creation. Protected Species Sakl are large birds native that originally flew the skies over all of the Archipalego, although now they are generally seen only on Oki. They are about as tall as the length of a Dasaka's arm, with a wing span of nearly three feet. They are known for keen eyesight, iridescent wings which refract sunlight and shine the most brilliant shades of red and their crystal beaks. They feed mostly only small rodents, but do appreciate a good ripe berry every so often. Sakl are also easy to train, which is why Vilda Willhammer often choose them as companion birds to serve as (literal) 'eye in the skies.' Notable Individuals Toroshu: Relisai (Toa Fanixe) First Son: Kulrik, Sole child of Relisai (Toa Fanixe) Vilda Elder: Robalta, Elder sister of Relisai (Toa Fanixe) Vilda Caretaker in the Gardens: Soraph, Daughter of Robalta and niece of Relisai (Toa Fanixe) Wildlife Ranger: Tara (The Lorax) Vilda Elder: Mako (Geardirector) Category:Dasaka Category:Clan Vilda Vilda Housemaid: Raiyo (Keeper of Kraata)Category:Clans